Rengar/Development
Champion Sneak Peek: Rengar, the Pridestalker By NeeksNaman Champion Sneak Peek: Rengar, the Pridestalker Your enemy's heart beats nervously, pumping faster as you approach. The time is right for the perfect , that split-second when your victim thinks no one has followed. Whether you meet face-to-face on the battlefield or back-to-blade during the hunt, you're never alone and never safe when the Pridestalker's chosen you as his . Rengar, the Pridestalker, Revealed! By NeeksNaman Rengar, the Pridestalker, Revealed! The ultimate predator's many things: methodical, determined, and unrelenting. Meet , the Pridestalker, one of the most-feared hunters in all of Valoran, whether he's his way through foes or from the shadows of the brush to take enemies by surprise. Rengar's monstrous, most-sought , however, remains at large, missing from the Pridestalker's impressive wall. I= ;Unseen Predator While in brush or stealth, Rengar will leap at the target when using his basic attack. Rengar builds 1 Ferocity with each ability he uses on enemies. When reaching 5 Ferocity, Rengar's next ability becomes empowered, granting it a bonus effect. |-|Q= ;Savagery Rengar's next basic attack deals bonus damage and grants him for a short duration. * }} Rengar deals enhanced damage and his increases. |-|W= ;Battle Roar Rengar lets out a battle roar, damaging enemies as well as gaining and for a short duration. * }} Rengar heals himself for a large amount. |-|E= ;Bola Strike Rengar throws a bola at his target, them for a short duration. * }} Rengar the target. |-|R= ;Thrill of the Hunt Rengar activates his predatory instincts, stealthing and all enemy champions in a large radius around him. He gains Movement Speed and rapidly generates Ferocity while stealthed. As a top-laner or jungler, Rengar's brutal and tear through his enemies. When you use any of his abilities on an enemy, you generate a point of Ferocity. Once you've stored five Ferocity points, Rengar's skills become available instantly and the next skill activated gains a powerful new secondary effect. Players will have to strategically manage their Ferocity, activating the appropriate ability for each precarious situation. Rengar's also grants his auto attack a leap when used from the brush or while invisible, giving this apex predator immense ganking potential from hiding. Rengar's ultimate ability, , grants him invisibility, extra movement speed, and Ferocity points. The true power behind Rengar's is his visibility of enemies under the fog of war. Rengar enters an all-consuming hunting mode, allowing him to see enemy locations and their hearts beating faster and louder as he closes in. No hunter would be whole without his trophies and Rengar is no stranger to collecting the prized remains of his downed prey. Playing as Rengar grants optional access to the , a unique store item that collects trophies as he racks up kills and assists. Slaying enemies will increase the power of the necklace and new bonuses unlock when trophy thresholds are met. You're never forced to purchase or use the , but are rewarded for an aggressive playstyle if you choose to use it. Inside Design: Rengar's Mechanics By RiotGenzer Inside Design: Rengar's Mechanics The Fields of Justice have never been more dangerous than when , the Pridestalker, prepares for the hunt. With a new resource system, an optional in the shop, and a dynamic that interacts when he's stealthed or in the brush, Rengar's bringing many new mechanics to strike down his prey. To learn more about these new mechanics, we went straight to the source and talked to Trevor 'Classick' Romleski about Rengar's kit. The Creation of Rengar: Art and Style By RiotGenzer The Creation of Rengar: Art and Style In order to bring a ruthless hunter like to life, the designers had to fuse every aspect of champion design into a predatory experience that feels as ferocious as the champion himself. Getting players inside Rengar's head for the primal hunt was the biggest challenge in his creation. What began as a tricky proposition eventually became a compelling champion with an ability that sums up the brutal and methodical Rengar playstyle. 2017 Season Update 's pre-season changes are about giving him tools to be the Biggest Game Hunter in the League. With revamped Ferocity and a fresh , Rengar's ready to savor the . 2017 Season Update I= ;Unseen Predator While in brush, Rengar's basic attacks cause him to leap at his target. Leaping to enter combat generates one Ferocity. At four Ferocity, Rengar's next ability is empowered, granting special effects and increasing his movement speed. ;Bonetooth Necklace Rengar gains trophies whenever he takes down a unique enemy champion. For each Trophy, Rengar's is permanently increased. |-|Q= ;Savagery Slashes enemies in an arc in front of Rengar, followed by a piercing strike, dealing and generating one Ferocity. If cast with , each strike's damage is massively increased. |-|W= ;Battle Roar Roars, generating one Ferocity, dealing , and healing Rengar for a portion of the damage he's taken in the last few moments. If cast with , Rengar removes all existing crowd control effects and prevents incoming ones for a short duration. |-|E= ;Bola Strike Tosses a bola in a targeted direction to deal , generate one Ferocity, and the first enemy hit for a short duration. If cast with , the bola the first enemy hit for a short duration instead. |-|R= ;Thrill of the Hunt Rengar's predatory senses take over, him for a long period of time. While stealthed, Rengar gains movement speed and can the nearest enemy champion to him from very far away. Rengar can leap to the revealed champion for a guaranteed . Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - SSW Skins| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Multiple skins| League of Legends Music- A New Dawn| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends Cinematic A New Dawn| League of Legends – SSW Skins| Rengar Art Spotlight| |-|Gallery= Rengar Concept 1.png|Rengar Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Rengar Concept 2.png|Rengar Concept 2 Rengar concept 3D.jpg|Rengar Model 1 (by Riot Artist LeRoy Strauss) Rengar concept 2.jpg|Rengar Model 2 (by Riot Artist LeRoy Strauss) Rengar splash concept 01.jpg|Rengar Splash Concept 1 Rengar splash concept 02.jpg|Rengar Splash Concept 2 Rengar splash concept 03.jpg|Rengar Splash Concept 3 Rengar vs Kha'Zix.png|Rengar vs. Kha'Zix (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Rengar Headhunter concept.jpg|Headhunter Rengar Model (by Riot Artist LeRoy Strauss) Rengar Night Hunter concept 2.png|Night Hunter Rengar Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Rengar Night Hunter concept 1.png|Night Hunter Rengar Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Rengar Cinematic Concept 1.png|Rengar Cinematic Concept 1 Media Concept Rengar.jpg|Rengar Cinematic Concept 2 Rengar Cinematic Model.png|Rengar Cinematic Model Category:Champion development Category:Rengar